Yume no Senken
by Maximum Dusk
Summary: ADOPTED: used to be 'killing time'. For her cursed eye, she had to pay the price. A deadly chess piece is set to play; the old-future lost and destiny rewritten. FaiXOC


**A/N this is the story Killing time by AmericanBornChinese which I have adopted, um… I don't exactly know what the author had in mind for this story, so I'm going to make up my own tale out of it. Sorry if you wanted AmericanBornChinese to write this and are upset by me taking it, but hey, things will happen as they will. **

**This first chapter is taken from the original 'Killing Time', I just changed a little to adapt it to the plot I have come up with, so don't get confused or anything. **

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. *Officially disclaimed***

_ _ _ _ _ BREAK_ _ _ _ _

I was tired. I don't think there was ever a day in my life when I wasn't. Rest is something I've begged for most of my life; it's something anyone would beg for if all they could see in their sleep were stories that could change their lives. Every night terrified me when it came around-all I'd ever wanted was to be able to sleep peacefully. But how can one do that if all they see are visions from the minds of others? If all they can see are nightmares?

I had found, by then, that the only way to escape the nightmares was to stay awake. To never fall asleep. Of course, that's quite impossible for a girl like me. On this particular night, I tried desperately to stay awake. I bathed in ice-cold water. I took walks around the city. I drank coffee until I felt sick.

It was only until around three in the morning that I finally collapsed on the floor and slept. I thought I'd be able to make it through one more night without sleep, and I was so close, but one cannot stay awake forever. Not even me.

_The dream took shape, forming delicate wisps of smoky illusion in the form of a past, present, or future of a person I wouldn't even know. It was dark, the sky swarming together in black, condensed smog and the air was cold, claws of freezing air biting at the back of my neck as I stood there, ethereal, not even truly there, just the essence of my 'sight'. The area around me was a leafy forest, dark green blobs of pant taking the form of leaves, and trees like spider webs raked at the air and dismembered the surrounding fog as the wind picked up and shook the lonely trees in a sad tune that could only warn of something dangerous lurking in the dark. The forest floor was coarse, dirty, with splatters of dark browns and blacks taking the form of rubble and grit. _

_It was in this environment that a small girl, no older than thirteen came running through the spider-leg arms of the thick and ghostly trees. I couldn't discern any familiar features, which represented the closeness of this occurrence. Locks of hair swirled around her wild face, her eyes conveying the fear and the horror that she was feeling. Her legs moved together in weak wisps of flashing flesh, her speed lost through the image of the dream. _

_I could hear her frantic Breath. And the crunching of leaves behind her, fast and light, the feet of a creature who knew what it was doing._

_What a frightening creature. _

"_Run" I whispered to myself in the dream, as if the girl with the wild eyes could hear me. "Run faster, it's gaining on you…"_

_In a massive jumble of oil paints, her legs contracted, and she tripped upon the coarse floor, a sharp stone cutting her leg as she fell to the ground. Something was coming closer. The momentum of her fall pushed her away, and she roughly rolled down a hill, a swirl of fire and white as the figure screamed and shrieked as her body was beaten by the rocky ground, falling, falling, like smoke. _

_At the bottom of the hill, by a silent river bank, her tears ran freely like beads as the blood from her wounds dripped away like rubies, something so precious dripping away until those scarlet rubies became worthless stains upon an un-known piece of bark. She twisted, struggling to face the reflecting water, and watched as the moon shone into the lake, the only light in the darkness. Upon this light, and in her own reflection, she saw a jagged bloody red line run through her right eye… her silver grey eye that reflected no emotion, and saw nothing before her now. She closed her eyes, listening to the crunching of bark and sliding stones as her attacker edged closer to her lying body. _

_And she waited. Her left eye reflecting nothing but darkness, blackness, and her right eye watched every inch, taking every detail of this haunting painting through closed eye-lids… her all Seeing Eye._

_And she waited. To feel the sweet taste of death, and for the pain, oh so much pain, to leave her body so that her soul could fly away… _

"No!" I found myself shouting, waking up from the horror of the dream that stayed fresh in my mind, every night when I closed my eyes and slept. I breathed hard, bolting up right and hitting my head against a wall. The pain was bitter, but my thoughts were even more so: twisted lines of intelligent thought and coherent English bombarded my brain in a concerto, a dramatic crescendo of chaos banging against one another in a battle to reach my conscience first, to be answered.

Who was that? What happened to her? Has this point of time even come?

You'd think that after having this ream for two years that I'd have gotten used to it. But god, I hadn't.

Sweat was slathered all over my pale, small body, the body of a thirteen year old girl. I was alone, in a place where I shouldn't be; the home of a relative who was never home, who was never there as I cried, my emotions flying away on a hurricane that reminded me endlessly: of who I was, of my 'fate'.

I stood up from my old creaky bed, my hands combing through my dishevelled crimson hair, locks of fire on the head of a pale young teen. I was wearing my white sleeping dress, an expensive roll of fabric with an extensive amount of lace. I didn't particularly like it but… it was the last thing my parents had given to me before _that _man… made the light in their eyes dim and break away: the man who killed my parents; the man with a long cloak with a strange symbol on the back, like a bat.

I turned away from the bed and checked the clock. Merely fifteen minutes had passed since I had fallen asleep, and still that dream was able to shadow over my mind and smother my subconscious with inky images, and a scene filled with dark water colours. Through the wall mirror in my room, I was able to see my tired, weathered body. My eyes were ringed with black smoky charcoal, and my eyes were unnaturally glassy. Well, when I say my eyes, I mean my _left, _golden eye. My other, right eye… was consumed by slivers of silver. The cause of every pain and misfortune in my life. The reason for my parent's un-lawful deaths.

A Yume no Senken no me: eye of a dream seer. A cursed eye, attune to the disasters of past, present and future. Like a reaper, I know the lives of those who will be taken by deaths greedy hands.

But I can do nothing. Just watch. That is my price, and my curse.

Forever.

I heard someone knock the door, and I froze. Another knock, abrupt and sharp; a loud sound that rang through the empty house and reached my ears, a loud noise even heard above the loud rattling of my bedroom window as harsh, bitter winds assaulted the window with little delicacy.

I felt something churn in my stomach, my sixth sense tingling in my skin like a bell, or better yet a shriek of warning, telling me to run. Get out of the house.

Do. Not. Open. The. Door.

I could feel my own heart hammering in my chest. What was I going to do? Where do I go? But then I heard a voice.

"I know you're in there, so open up! I'm freezing my ass off out her! Let me in!" It was a males voice, a voice I was not accustom to hearing since I had been taken in by my aunt. She had always told me: 'if a man you don't know or are not related to knocks on the door, do not answer', something she repeatedly told me as she had recently given up on men and was trying to force her point of view onto me, though I wasn't buying it. Nonetheless, I headed her warnings and did not speak; I took no step towards the door. Instead, I followed my instincts and silently turned around, without a sound, and made my way to the back of the house. And from there I carefully un-latched the lock to the back door, and slipped out.

It was so cold; I could feel my toes curling. I desperately tried to warm up my body, but nothing worked. The night was too cold, a deadly black that painted the sky without a hint of light except for the bright moon to the west. Behind me, I heard a loud snap as something broke down the front door. My eyes widened, noticing that the man was coming for me. I turned as my burning hair flew around my pale face. I turned and ran, as fast as I could, towards the only place where I could possibly lose my tail.

The forest.

I could hear crashing steps behind me as the man stumbled to follow me through the thick, claw like trees, and I pushed myself further. I heard a loud snap behind me, and out of habit turned towards the sound, my white dress flaring at the sharp turn. Behind me, running was a man with dark, midnight hair tied up at the nape of his neck. He had spectacles on his nose, and piercing blue eyes. He moved fluidly, without a fault, and had a dangerous glint in his eyes. He wore all black, with a bat symbol sown into the hem…

I could feel bile in my throat when I saw a sword strapped to his belt, and panicked, running even faster than before through the wild forest. My vibrant hair flew behind me, and my wild, panicked face was frozen in terror. Suddenly, everything felt so familiar…

Suddenly, I tripped, my feet hooking a root as my minds flew off into the silent night. It all happened so slow, as if time were laughing at my pain as the momentum of my fall pushed me off the edge of a rocky embankment, and I rolled, roughly, past sharp rocks and the racking claws of a lonely tree.

When I finally settled at the bottom of the hill, I breathed deeply, my lips parting in desperation to find oxygen. I was covered in cuts, all over my body. My white dress was ruined, dirty and torn, covered in my own blood that was gushing out of multiple cuts like a water fall.

It hurt… every part of my body hurt as if I had been hacked away by multiple knives intent on tasting every last piece of my flesh and splattering as much blood as possible. Such murderous intent made my head swirl.

Beside me was a lake, a wide expanse of still water undisturbed by the natural forest around me. I could see very little, it was so dark, but I could still see the reflection of the bright moon in the silvery water.

With difficulty, I turned towards the water. Very cut ached with the movement, and I found myself release a small hiss in reply to the sharp pain that blossomed in place of my lost blood.

Within the waters reflection, I saw it all. All of the injuries that caused me pain, my own torn white dress and my messy mop of fiery hair. But most of all, I saw my silvery white right eye… well, rather the giant gash that cult through my right eyelid, from my eyebrow to just below my lower eye lid. A slither of scarlet against my ghostly pale skin, something that would probably scar.

And then I realised. Oh, how stupid I was. That girl in my dreams… was me. And this… this is the place where I will die.

And then I sighed, and laughed as I heard the man from before slide down the embankment. I laughed, and cried for my parents, my life, and my 'destiny' that no longer existed.

No, I didn't fight it. At least, if I die, I can free myself from that 'destiny' I saw years ago. Those four who would definitely meet, and go through pains I couldn't even imagine.

No, if I died, I would be free from it all. All the pain and sadness that tied me to the present, that locked me to the past and offered me no future.

I smiled, hearing the steps come closer and closer to where I lay on the bank. I hummed softly a tune my mother used to sing to me: a song that conveyed a bitter-sweet feeling of having lost and won at the same time.

This shattering tune carried me away, as my mind became blank, overcome by a never ending black, like a long cloak of darkness woven into the back of my eyelids.

And for once in my life, I did not dream of another's misfortune. I did not hear the pain, did not see the horror filled eyes.

Only darkness.

_ _ _ _ _ BREAK _ _ _ _ _

The man smiled to himself, seeing the mangled form of the child _he _had sent him to retrieve. She was young, around thirteen: young enough to be naïve and old enough to understand.

Such a terrible age.

He picked up the girl with ease, careful not to harm her any more than she already had been. Without so much of a thought, he opened a slit in time and passed through.

To his master, his creator.

The man who would orchestrate the events to come.

It was hard to believe it was six years away. He passed through and came out into a cold, desolate room. It was dark, and tinted red by un-known magic's. At the front of the room, sat his master, in his grand golden chair sipping on rich wine.

He kneeled in front of the man, holding out the young girl to his superior.

"I have retrieved her as you wished, Fei Wong-sama"

The man smirked, swirling the wine glass in his hand and stared at the young face of the fire haired girl. Another pawn to be controlled in his game, with a little sorcery everything would be ready.

Six years. Just six years, and then the game would begin…

And she would be his faithful chess piece, even if she didn't know it.

_ _ _ _ _ BREAKE _ _ _ _ _

**A/N Okay, so that was a long chapter. As you can see, I have changed a few parts of the story, but hey: I had to create my own plot out of what ABC wrote. I will probably post another chapter soon, and update Violet Haze, but I don't know when yet. We'll see guys. **

**Mokona: Awww, I didn't have a part in this chapter fuu~ **

**MD: Don't worry Mokona, you'll be in the next chapter. Promise!**

**Mokona: Fuu~, arigatou MaxDusk! *glomps my head* **

**MD: Ehh… Mokona… **

**Mokona: Technique 57 of Mokona's 108 secret skills: being able to fit someone's head inside Mokona's mouth!**

**MD: Um, Mokona, you fit **_**everyone**_** inside your mouth when you move to other worlds **

**Mokona: No, that's different… Nee~**

**MD: *sigh***

**Later guys,**

**-Maximum Dusk**


End file.
